Kaleidescope Heart
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: A few snapshots of the Black sisters lives. Written for the iPod challenge! Enjoy!
1. King of Anything

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything you recognize. The song is King of Anything by Sara Barelleis. Enjoy!**

**XoXo**

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oooh. Keep drinkin' coffee stare me down across the table while I look outside. So many things I'd say if only I were able. But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by. You've got opinions man, we're all entitled to. But I never asked, so let me thank you for your time. And try not to waste any more of mine and get out of here fast."_

Andromeda Black glared across the table at her parents, her brown eyes darkening and her fingers clutching the chair beneath her. Her knuckles were white and her anger was evident. Her mother had the cool air of being right and her father had the demeanor of anger. It wasn't like them. They barely ever talked to Andromeda and now they were calling a full on meeting with her? Her family was so messed up.

"You know why we are talking to you I presume," her mother said coolly, glaring at Andromeda with her dark brown eyes.

"Actually I don't," Andromeda said icily, glaring at both of them. She took a sip of coffee, but didn't take her eyes off of her parents. She looked outside, wondering what it was like to be free.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Orion Black said hotly, rapping his knuckles on the table. Andromeda looked out of the window, watching as laughing children passed by, clutching their parents hands. She didn't say a word though, she just kept staring out the window.

"How could you do this to the family?" Druella screeched. "Dating a Muggle born! Do you know what that will do to us?"

"We're all entitled to our own opinions," Andromeda answered in a monotone, not looking at either of her parents.

"You're not!" Orion yelled, pointing a finger at his daughter. Andromeda scoffed and got up from the table.

"Thank you for your time," she said coolly. "But I can't waste anymore of my own time and I must be leaving."

"_Who cares if you disagree, you are not me. Who made you kind of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything? Whoooo oooh."_

Andromeda stomped upstairs, her anger flowing through her body like the blood in her veins. Who cared what her father thought? He was just a simple man! And with that thought, she walked into her shared room.

"_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent. Swear you know best but you expect me to jump on board with you and ride off into your delusional sunset. I'm not the one who's lost with no direction but you'll never see. You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps. You got the talking down, just not the listening."_

Andromeda looked back at her old home, her eyes filling with tears. She was full of anger, but her family could care less about her. They swore that she could only survive if she followed them, but what if that was a lie? What if she knew better than all of them? Besides, when was the last time they actually listened to her and not just what she was doing. "So take that _family_," she said sarcastically, kissing goodbye to the house.

"_And who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to? Who died and made you king of anything? All my life I've tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide, waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide."_

Andromeda glared at the snowy ground, sick of just walking with nowhere to go. It was all she could do to not turn around and run back to her family. But then she remembered, they never cared what happened to her and they never listened to her and they never wanted to discern her from Bellatrix. They were just too alike. But she still loved them and she would never hate them. Not even after they kicked her out. "I just wanted my own say in what I did. I didn't want it to come to this," Andromeda whispered, tears caressing her cheeks.

"_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare to tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything? Let me hold your crown, babe."_


	2. If I Had You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters or anything you recognize. The song is If I Had You by Adam Lambert. Enjoy!**

**XoXo**

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather and I'm doin' me up with the black color liner. And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love. There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side, baby tonight it's a struggle, gotta rumble trying to find it._

Bellatrix Black looked in the mirror and smiled. Her lips were a blood red, her eyes looked even darker because of the black she had lined them with. She was going against what her parents wanted her to. She was _supposed_ to be in her room, preparing for a _fun_ night talking to boys about getting married to them. But, just like in true Bellatrix fashion, she was going to sneak out and have some real fun in a club, dancing with and seducing some blokes.

"Bella? Where are you going?" Andromeda asked in her small voice, her brown hair pulled into a hasty ponytail.

"Out. We can't all be perfect and follow mother's orders," Bellatrix replied harshly, pulling on a skin tight, black dress. "But don't worry, Andy," she smiled, squeezing her sisters cheeks, "I'll be back with plenty of stories for you."

Andromeda scowled and ripped away from Bellatrix. "She's going to be upset," Andromeda said plainly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her sister.

"So?" Bellatrix concentrated as she pulled on her heels, strapping them in place and tottering a little as she stood up. "Can you get me my clutch?" Andromeda scowled but did what she was told. "Tell Mother that I'm sick and can't get downstairs."

Andromeda nodded as Bellatrix kissed her sister's cheek, leaving a bright red stain.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy! Yeah, if I had you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you._

Bellatrix stepped into the club, the smell of stale alcohol hitting her nose almost immediately. She scrunched her nose up and sat down at the bar, ordering something that she had picked at random. She took a sip as soon as it came down and looked around, scouting out a bloke that could take her home.

"Hello," said a smooth voice beside her. "Want to dance?" Bellatrix raised her eyebrows at the blond-haired man.

"You look familiar," she said calmly, flicking her hair behind her ear. "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course. I'm Lucius Malfoy. I can't believe you wouldn't remember me!" he said indignantly. Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Let's dance!"

_From New York to LA getting high, rock 'n' rollin'. Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning. Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis. What they need in this word is some love. There's a think line between a wild time and a flat line. Baby tonight, it's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin' to find it._

Bellatrix raised her hands above her head, dancing as though the world depended on it. Lucius was smiling at her, not caring that if she wasn't drunk, she wouldn't be dancing with him. She had a ridiculous smile on and didn't care whether she was seen or not. "Is this what Muggles do every night?" she asked breathlessly, yelling over the din.

Lucius shrugged, happy that he was being included. "I don't even do this every night," he yelled back.

"Who cares what you do!" she laughed, throwing her head back. Lucius scowled but didn't say a word.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. If I had. The flashing of the lights. It might feel so good. But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! The fashion and the stage it might get me high but it don't mean a thing tonight. That would be the only I'd ever need. Yeah, if I had you,t eh money fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you. That would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you. You-y-y-y-y-you. You-y-y-y-y-you. If I had you, you, you._


End file.
